


Dragon Slayer Freezing Force

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA! Natsu mora com Gray, Laxus e Gajeel, em uma república de loucos, é bombeiro e leva uma vida aparentemente normal. Ah , ele namora a Lucy, claramente. Sting e Rogue também aparecem por lá. Eles par ecem um casal feliz. Veremos como nossos garotos queridos se comportam na vida r eal. Tem drama, comédia e muito romance. Pov Masculino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer Freezing Force

Natsu chega em casa às 7h30 da manhã, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e alguns arranhões pelas costas e braços e pescoço. Nesse horário é costumeiro se ouvir uma pequena confusão, gerada por seus colegas de apartamento. Natsu está sorrindo porque achou pela 3ª vez essa semana, seu gato Happy que ressonava suavemente em seus braços.  
Dessa vez ele estava próximo ao jornal local de Magnólia! Incrivelmente Natsu nunca tinha ido lá, nem sabia que Magnólia tinha um jornal local. Achava que as notícias eram importadas de alguma outra cidade.  
Happy ultimamente anda fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Sua namorada, a senhorita Lucy, já pediu para que ele deixasse o bichinho fazer o que quisesse, contudo, Natsu não consegue deixar pra lá.   
Happy é um presente de alguém que era muito especial para Natsu, na verdade, foi um presente em dupla, duas pessoas especialíssimas para ele o escolheram. Uma foi seu avô! Dragneel Senior, que o criou quando seu pai veio a falecer e outra, ah, ele prefere realmente não pensar na outra...ok, o fato é que Happy é muito importante e que ele não pode sumir.  
Ele chega em casa muito satisfeito, admirado pelo silêncio, com Happy dormindo em seus braços. Como hoje é seu dia de folga, e afortunado como estava, acredita piamente que conseguirá dormir logo após de fazer uma refeição leve.  
Só que na república Dragon Freezing Slayers ninguém consegue dormir. Passou apenas um segundo desse pensamento utópico, o despertador de Laxus Dreyar já coloca todos pra correr! “I stand alooooooooooone!! And I stand alone!!  
Natsu senta no sofá e começa a observar a comoção. Ah sim! Nastu não mora sozinho! De modo algum. Tudo bem que ele é bombeiro e tem um salário razoável, sem falar que tem uma namorada espetacular, só que ele não gosta de ficar sozinho. Natsu é um humano que gosta de gente, algo que é muito difícil de encontrar.   
Os colegas de quarto dele são: Laxus Dreyar: simplesmente o cara mais musculoso e bom de briga que Natsu já encontrou, sem falar que o cara é eletricista de marca maior e aparentemente tem uma queda por vinhos, tanto que fez o curso de enologia, e por barwomen e sommeliers. Gray Fullbuster: o cara é um idiota! Vive de ficar pelado em lugares frios e nojentos! Onde já se viu? Gray é stripper e dono de uma sorveteria! Onde que isso tem cabimento??? Nastu acredita que Gray faz programas, mas isso é uma outra história. Gajeel Redfox: outro traste que acredita que é cantor, uma tragédia, mas a profissão dele de registro é metalúrgico. O cara é um deus do aço, cada coisa que tem na casa que ele fez, que é incrível! Claro que Natsu nunca admitirá, mas o cara é bom. O único dos colegas que ele não gosta é o Gray mesmo, mas ele não sabe o porquê, talvez por causa da sorveteria.   
Natsu detesta coisas geladas e todos que gostam de coisas geladas...apenas uma coisa estranha na personalidade imaculada dele.   
“Natsu! Olha a hora que você chegou! Pelo menos teve uma noite boa, pelo que parece! Apesar de estar com essa bola de pelos ridícula nos braços! Essa porcariazinha não tinha fugido, não? Nem sei a razão pela qual você traz ela de volta...essa coisa asquerosa!” - Gajeel falou.  
“Cala essa boca, seu cantorzinho de merda! Tá falando difícil assim porque quer mandar uma outra crônica pra sei lá onde você manda?? Ou ainda está compondo as musiquinhas pro karaokê? Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não estava com a Lucy! Estava procurando essa bola de pelos, opa, quer dizer o Happy! E como ele foi parar perto do jornal de Magnólia que fica do outro lado da cidade, eu demorei a noite toda pra achar ele, só isso! Seu malicioso de merda!”  
“Se eu tivesse uma namorada gostosa como a sua, eu dormiria com ela todas as noites! Você não tá dando conta não?”  
“Gajeel, cala essa boca! Você não tem uma namorada como a Lucy, você não sabe como é, então cala essa boca!”  
“Aff maria! Mas que humor do diabo, isso que achou o gato! Ainda bem, se não ia ficar pior que o Dreyar e olha que ele descobriu que a chachaceira dele tá namorando um funkeiro aee!”  
“PQP!! A Cana namorando??? Bom, se bem que o Laxus namorou outras pessoas também, né? Por que ela não pode? “  
“Mas é uma anta mesmo!! A Cana é o grande amor, mano! Ela é aquela com quem ele realmente quer passar o resto da vida! Por mais que tenha dado merda, ela é o amor da vida dele, dá pra ver, cara! Tudo bem que ele não admite, mas a gente que é artista, saca dessas coisas!”  
“Artista??????????? Faz-me rir, seu idiota! Você cantando e um gato no cio é a mesma coisa! Na verdade eu preferiria ficar ouvindo a Lucy falar de todas as entidades que ela conhece, junto com todos os episódios de Sexy in the City e mais todas aquelas revistas ridículas que ela lê que falam a maneira de amar do que ouvir você cantando! Você é péssimo! Horrendo!! Pelamoooooooooooooor de Deus!! Cala essa boca!”  
Mas que merda é essa vocês dois??? Será que já não basta o despertador do Sparky? Tem que aguentar o latido de vocês???-Gray, meio sonolento.  
“Cala boca seu nudista! Vai colocar uma roupa porque eu não sou obrigado a ver essas coisas balançando logo de manhã! O único que eu gosto de olhar é o meu e olhe lá!! Só pra ver se tá bonitinho e se eu não peguei nada por aí, né? Vai saber como são essas coisas? -Gajeel falou.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Quem vê pensa que pega todas, né? Nem sabe o que é mulher direito e fica aee falando! Só sabe falar e cantar aquele Shoob Doo Bop! Credo! Isso lá é música?” - Gray retorquiu.  
“Você não ouse falar do meu Shoob Doo Bop, seu nudista com complexo de Édipo! Vai pro inferno, que é o melhor lugar pra você, seu diabo exibicionista!” Gajeel replicou.  
Quando Natsu ia entrar no coro contra Gray, eis que Laxus aparece, com sua calma costumeira:  
“CALEM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS!! ESSA MERDA DE DESPERTADOR JÁ TOCOU A MÚSICA ERRADA! EU TENHO QUE AGUENTAR UM CARA QUE NAMORA UMA GOSTOSA SEM GOSTAR DELA, UM NUDISTA QUE TEM A OUSADIA DE FICAR MOSTRANDO AS PARTES EM PLENA MANHÃ E UM OUTRO QUE SE ACHA ARTISTA PRA ENTENDER SENTIMENTOS DE PESSOAS QUE ELE NEM CONHECE! Primeiro, Natsu, você não gosta da loira boa, admite isso pra si mesmo e para de ficar mandando esse gato fugir pra você ir procurar. Segundo: Gray, roupas foram inventadas, use-as! Terceiro: Gajeel, você não é um artista nem aqui e nem na p*** que p****! Então cala essa boca! Você não fala da Cana, nunca fala da Cana e eu não estou nem aí pra merda de funkeiro que ela namora ou não! Falando nisso, cadê o meu café? Se eu perder a hora em que a Cana vai na academia porque eu não tomei o meu suplemento, eu mato as três moças agora mesmo!”  
“Mas o que você acha que somos? Gray tentou...  
“Um bando de desocupados cuja função é me manter satisfeito, se não..eu posso muito bem eletrocutar todos vocês?” - Laxus respondeu calmamente saindo...  
“Por que a gente mora com ele mesmo?” Natsu perguntou  
“Porque é o aluguel mais barato com o melhor apartamento e com a melhor trilha sonora? E cada um tem seu quarto? -Gajeel respondeu.  
“É..porque morar com o Sting e com o Rogue foi uma porcaria.” Natsu assentiu.  
“Morar com o Lyon não foi moleza não! Isso que ele é tão nudista quanto eu!” Grey disse.  
“Agora eu vou vomitar pelo resto da minha vida! Vão fazer o suplemento do Laxus que eu vou dormir! Hoje é meu dia de folga, vou dormir um pouco e depois vou visitar o vovô!” Natsu estava se dirigindo ao quarto quando o celular dele tocou. Geralmente era Lucy e ele não estava querendo falar com ela, não sabemos o motivo, mas antes de deixar cair na caixa postal, verificou que era o auxiliar do seu avô e atendeu.  
“Natsu-san?”- Frank perguntou.  
“Sim, o que aconteceu Frank?  
“Senhor, eu ...não sei mesmo como lhe dizer isso, mas...eu..o seu avô...  
“Frank, que diabos aconteceu com o vovô?  
“Ele sofreu um acidente!”  
“Acidente? De que? Como ele está? Em que hospital ele está?”  
“Não está! O corpo foi completamente carbonizado, só sobrou o carro pra contar história, e nem isso.”  
“Então pode não ser o meu avô e você me ligando pra dizer essas asneiras!”  
“Senhor, infelizmente sobrou algumas roupas e uma foto, uma foto antiga sua e da sua namorada, minto, da sua ex-namorada e ele. Aquela foto que ele nunca tirava do bolso.”  
“A minha foto e da Liz? Quando éramos crianças?”  
“Sim, bem antes de Happy e antes de tudo.”  
Natsu esmagou o telefone, não desligou, esmagou-o, com apenas uma mão! Ainda não queria falar com Lucy, mas precisava de apoio. Sentia-se extraído do mundo, não conseguia se mexer, tinha esquecido como respirava, mas conseguia sentir o calor de Happy, sua única família naquele momento.   
Gajeel assustou com a gritaria seguida de um silêncio sepulcral, foi até a sala e viu Natsu completamente desnorteado. Na verdade o que o assustou foi o fato de Natsu estar parado, coisa que ele nunca o viu fazer.  
“Foguinho...o que tá rolando?”  
“Meu avô..morreu.”  
“Gajeel foi em direção a ele, deu um soco de direita, abraçando-o em seguida!   
“Mas que PORRA É ESSA?”  
“Acordou? Que bom! Vamos providenciar o necessário! Vai chorar no seu quarto, que a gente cuida de tudo por aqui.”  
“Hein?”  
“Oh cara burro! Hey, somos estranhos, mas somos seus amigos. Sinto muito pelo seu avô e apesar dele ser meio na dele, era um velho muito legal. Vai dormir, nem que seja na marra, ajeitamos as coisas pra você!” E nisso, dá um soco tão bem dado que desacorda o guri.  
“Mas que merda é essa Gajeel? Quer matar o Natsu? Esse é meu serviço.” Gray interferiu.  
“O velho dele morreu, cara. É hora de ver se prestamos pra alguma coisa.” Gajeel disse.  
“Ei, eu não tenho nada..” Gray estava tentando se livrar quando Laxus surgiu rugindo e disse:  
“VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA! A GENTE VAI AJUDAR O NATSU E PONTO FINAL.”


End file.
